A Summer for Puck & Quinn
by sammyuzzelle
Summary: In first person point of views, Quinn & Puck start their journey through a summer they'll never forget. Oh and BTW i don't own any of these characters or any part of the franchise that is Glee. Sorry for not posting that in Ch 1.


Chapter 1: Getting Pucked

_Quinn Fabray_

"I can't do this," I say again, pulling away from his soft, delicious lips.

"Yes you can," He assures me, "Have another wine cooler."

Does he not know who I am? What I represent for this school?

"I'm president of the celibacy club. I took a vow," I remind him. Maybe that will stop him.

"So did Santana and Brittney and I did them," He says. So casually. Who does he think he is? Oh yeah, Puck. The major boy toy of the school. If anyone were to find out…

"What about Finn? He's your best friend." Finn, my mind sighs.

"Come on, we're in high school. You think either one of us is gonna give a damn about Finn in three years?"

He's right. That guy barely has anything going for him. It's not like he's gonna find out. He's so clueless. I look Puck over again. God, his body is so hot. And he's holding it against me which makes it even hotter. I think I'm falling for him. Or his body.

He keeps talking.

"Life's just a bunch of experiences, you know? You don't get a medal at the finish line for being good. You just get dead."

And I thought he was just another idiot on the football team.

"Okay but you can't tell anybody. I can't lose my rep." I say. I really like this guy. I really like his body.

"Our secret, baby," He answers back. Then he thrusts our lips together. I feel my body mush into his. Then something in my mind snaps. Did he?

"What about protection?" I ask, quickly pushing him away.

"I got it. Trust me." He's fucking lucky that I trust him. "This isn't just another hook up for me. "

My eyes roll back in my head as he kisses me again, but slowly works his way down my neck. I push him away one more time.

"Tell me one more time." I order.

"You're not fat," He whispers.

That was it. The golden ticket. I let him continue on with his business. Nothing should be running through my mind now. Nothing. He gets what he wants and I get what I want. As simple as that.

It's not like having sex with Puck is gonna change anything important in my life.

_

* * *

Quinn Fabray_

The performance was mind blowing. I had to hold a stomach a few times during but it was still amazing. It's over and I'm running with the Glee Club, my friends, backstage. I slowly make my way down the stairs to the back room. Gosh, my stomach is cramping.

"Quinny!"

I hear my name being called. I turn to see the maker of the sound.

It's my mother. That evil bitch. Who does she think she is coming to see me at a time like this? I should be celebrating. I should be happy. To ruin it even more than it already is I suppose. She was probably sent by father.

"Mom?" I finally manage to scoff. Her hand is over her mouth as her beady eyes look me up and down. "What are you doing here? Is dad okay?"

"I came to hear you sing. You were wonderful," she breathes dramatically. I'm speechless. I should be in the room with my friends. She continues. "I'm so sorry I missed all the other times you preformed. Were there a lot?" I still don't answer. I'm so confused..."I left your father." I glare at her but she still goes on. "Well I... I kicked him out actually. He was having an affair with some, uhm, tattooed freak."

I don't know what say. I'm… speechless. What does she want? My life is just starting to get better and… What was that?

She steps closer. "Quinn," she whispers, "I want you to come home with me. I can turn the guest room into a nursery."

Something is happening. My stomach.

"Oh sweetie, say something," She finally pleads.

Crap. Something wet just fell out. Am I peeing? No wait, this is coming from somewhere else. Somewhere, not good. Oh no. Oh fucking shit. Stay calm. Stay cool.

"My water just broke," I finally manage to whisper.

_

* * *

Noah Puckerman_

We zip down the hallway in a flash. Pushing doors open, pushing people over, knocking things around. I escort Quinn in her wheelchair as she breathes heavily like a maniac.

"Mom it hurts so bad!" She screams.

Ms. Fabray signals over to one of the nurses. "My daughter is having a baby!" She yells.

"Right this way," says the nurse.

We're about to go to the delivery room but Quinn starts yelling.

"Wait, wait! I want Mercedes with me too."

Mercedes, hmmm? Well ,she has been a great friend.

We stride into the room. I have no idea what to expect. I've never seen a baby being born before. Heck, I don't watch animal planet just for that reason. What the hell is gonna happen?

She falls onto the bed. She looks like she's in so much pain. I wish I could help her but…

"Mother!" She yells.

Her mom is grasping her hand. That should be me. I promised I would be here, but shouldn't I be doing something?

She continues to scream. Damn, giving birth looks so painful. I guess I should be glad I'm not a girl.

"It's never coming out!" She screams. Damn.

"It's okay," I try to assure her.

"Shut up!" she screams at me. I guess I should listen to her. So I stand there. But she's not done.

"You suck, you suck, you suck, you suck!" She continues to yell at me. She's right. I do suck. This is my entire fault.

Then she ignores me and continues to scream.

I sneak a peek at what's happening down there. It looks like a giant, skin-colored bubble is trying to come out. It's fucking disgusting. Damn. That was a bad idea.

"Let me go!" She continues to scream. She tries to sit up. Her mother and the nurse are trying to pull her back. If she keeps moving like that the baby will ever come out.

"No, no ,no, no, no ,no ,no!" She screams.

"Okay she's crowning," the other nurse says enthusiastically.

"Push baby," her mom says.

'Come on Quinn push," chimes in Mercedes.

Now everyone joins in like a chorus.

Push, push, push, push!

And, just like magic, it's all over. I feel relieved. I feel like, a new man. I just witnessed the birth of my first daughter. Her eyes are as blue as her mother's and she looks just like her. She even has her beautiful smile.

Quinn looks… so happy. So peaceful. So beautiful. I love her.

_

* * *

Quinn Fabray_

"She looks like you," Puck says, "You wanna keep her?"

No hesitation there.

"No," I quickly answer,"Do you?"

He remains silent. I need to know something.

"Did you love me?" I can barely bring myself to look at him when I ask.

"Yes," he answers, "Especially now." I know I shouldn't have trusted him nine months ago but right now, I'm one hundred percent positive he's not lying.

We look at each other and smile. I do love him.

A voice comes from next to me.

"Which one's yours?"

I turn to look. Shelby? The director of Vocal Adrenaline is asking about my baby?

"What are you doing here?" I ask, not even trying to hide my rudeness.

She ignores me.

"Oh I see her now," she coos, smiling.

She laughs, "She looks like you. She have a name?"

"No," I answer. I don't want anything to do with this baby.

"Beth," Puck answers. I don't scold him. It's the name he wanted.

"I like that name," Shelby murmurs, looking down at her.

What is she up to?

_

* * *

Noah Puckerman_

My song with Mr. Shue comes to a conclusion.

The whole time I saw Quinn watching me. I guess she still loves me. Just like how I love her.

The bell rings and it's time to go. It's the end of our last day of school together as a Glee Club.

But hopefully it's not the end for Quinn and I.

I wait by the door til she walks out and of course, she's the last one.

I pull her to the side by the hand. Man, I have some balls for doing this.

Here goes nothing.

"Quinn Fabray, I know we've been through so much this past school year. Drama with Finn, drama with your family, drama with the baby, but I want to put all of that behind us. Quinn, I love you and I know you love me so…" Gosh how am I gonna say this? "I know summers coming up and Glee club is over and all but…" Puck, you're such an idiot, such a fucking idiot, "okay what I'm trying to say is that I'll miss you this summer if you're not around."

"I'll miss you too Puck, "she smiles.

"But the thing is… I don't wanna have to miss you. I want you to be in my life this summer. Maybe longer." I hesitate, I sound like such a… Finn. "I wanna take you out. On a real date. On many dates. Please Quinn, can we just, start over from the beginning?"

**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! :D**

**This is my first fanfiction, EVER, so please please please tell me what you think. :)  
**

**Props to Cappie for helping me along the way! ;)**

**More to come, I promise...**


End file.
